State of Chaos
by darkxmoonx5
Summary: Memories. Pictures flashed past her eyes and only one stuck that night. The dream she dreamt every night, the nightmare that haunts her sleep. The green light, distorted face, red eyes, haunting voice… It was all the same, the same vivid image that plagued her mind since that night. Who will be the one to help free her? Will she choose the light or fall into the dark?


A/N: I haven't written a fan fiction in quite a while, but this particular one has been bouncing around in my head and I thought I would give it a go. I don't know how often I will update the story, probably the more I get pushed to do so, but we shall see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful world belongs to J.K. Rowling, although I do own the OC.

**_Prelude_**

Green lights exploded and caused a color display against every wall in the room. The young child giggled gleefully, clasping her hands together as she watched the colors bounce against the walls. She was blissfully unaware of her babysitter laying dead on the floor beneath her crib. Before her crib stood a tall figure, the baby raised her arms above her head, asking to be held by the man. The figure obliged the child's wishes and picked her up into his arms.

"You will be a great asset to me one day, child," he told the baby quietly as he looked deep into her violet eyes. The baby yawned and he placed her back into the crib. "You will be the deciding factor in the war, a pawn in my larger game, and the downfall of the Light." He touched her head softly, leaving images of greatness and feelings of power. "My little Eris, you are destined for much more…" The hooded figure turned on his heel and left the house as the baby fell back to sleep.

* * *

Raven and Lily were laughing loudly at their husbands banter on who they considered to be the best quidditch team. It was certainly nice to have a night off from their motherly duties. James leaned over the table and snuck a kiss on his wife's cheek. Raven's smile slowly began to fade off of her face as a sickening feeling washed over her, twisting her stomach into knots. William looked up at his wife, noticing the change in her behavior.

"Raven?" he asked carefully, not knowing if he wanted to know exactly what she was feeling.

"The baby, William, the baby!" Raven grabbed her purse and ran from the Potter's home with William right behind her. Raven ran across a few houses before stopping as she came face to face with her own. She surveyed the area quickly as she pulled out her hand. There was no sign of an intrusion, the door was still locked, but that meant nothing when it came to the wizarding world.

Raven took a deep breath and unlocked the door, taking in the house. Nothing was out of place, she felt no presence in the house either. Where was the babysitter? She bounded the stairs, opened the door to her baby's room, and screamed when she saw the babysitter dead under the crib. William was right behind her, eyed wide in shock, fearing their baby daughter had suffered the same fate. Raven took a step toward the crib, and began to sob when she saw her daughter fast asleep in the crib. William stepped forward and picked up the baby, walking out of the room.

"We have to leave, William. He knows where we live now," Raven calmed down enough to whisper to her husband.

"I think he always knew, Raven. He was just waiting for the perfect opportunity."

"We have to make sure that he can never come close to her again."

The couple moved several times throughout London and the surrounding area, trying to find a suitable place to raise their daughter and keep her safe. When news spread of the attack on the Potter family and the murder of Lily and James, Raven was no longer able to live in London peacefully. They moved one final time into the deep countryside and put up every type of ward and magical spell they both could think of, which keep their daughter safe until it was time for her to take her rightful spot as a witch and attend Hogwarts.

Her parent's influence had made her an ideal candidate for a spot in Gryffindor, which made her parents very proud. Her powers and brains were great and she was second only to none other than Hermione Granger in all her classes. Although her parents were quick to make the assumption that nothing had happened to their precious child so many years ago, but from that time on, she has always had an emotional connection to the dark side of the wizarding world.


End file.
